Creator, Destroyer
by Themulchmeister
Summary: Aizen has successfully penetrated the Royal Palace. But he is surprised at who he finds as well as the shocking revelation this 'king' has for the fate of the three worlds. Oneshot, spoilers for both series.


**Creator...Destroyer**

**AN: Don't read if you don't like spoilers! This is set during the current Bleach Manga (380's) and may give away spoilers for Ergo Proxy fans as well.**

_This world is falling apart. The humans have defaced it, and the Shingami have dismembered it. Alas, I thought it could work. But now I grow bored._

The Agent of Death awakens...

*

*

*

*

*

KARAKURA TOWN

The war has taken its toll on both fronts. The Arrancar are all defeated and many of the Shinigami have been severely wounded as a result of the prolonged and intense battle. Aizen licks his lips as he tastes victory.

-----

"Damn you Tosen...You have made us Shinigami look like a joke." Kommamura barked as he unleashed his massive Bankai on the blind warrior. Tosen, the former captain of squad nine, had attained hollowfication and a plain white mask now obscured his darkened face.

"Only Shinigami's who don't understand justice make it a joke." He coolly responded as he blocked the massive iron-warrior that was Kommamura's Bankai with his sword.

"I will reap away your life." Hisagi jumped onto the building, swinging around his scythes.

"Fools, the end is near, and yet you still fight for Soul Society." Tosen revealed through his mask.

"I would never turn against the captain commander to worship Aizen." Kommamura vowed as he went in for another massive strike shattering the entire building.

-----

Meanwhile Ichimaru Gin had begun fighting with the Vizard Lisa, and the young Shinigami captain Hitsugaya.

"My. My you two are getting' pretty fierce." The Fox eyed man said as he defended a combined attack from the two.

"We're just getting started Gin." Hitsugaya boasted as he unleashed his Shikai Hyorinmaru. A long Ice Dragon descended from the white-haired boy's sword and was aiming for Gin. He smiled a wicked grin and hid his short blade under his arm,

"SKEWER...SHINSO"

The sword extended from the end of the blade and continued extending, slicing through the entire dragon as it entered through its jaws. As he retreated the long sword he caught sight of Lisa's spear, she was trying to find his opening. He swung his sword in a horizontal arc, knocking back both her and Hitsugaya. The two young fighters were panting with exhaustion after only fighting for a few minutes.

Gin quickly observed his lord Aizen. He knew the time was nearing as well.

-----

A cold and manipulative Aizen shrugged off the vengeful Vizard that was opposite him. "It is no use, Arrancar wannabe, you can take me on, but no matter what, the outcome will always be the same."

"I have to." Vowed the passionate Shinji. "For Hiyori's sake."

"Oh how sweet. Yet it is your emotions that are holding you back." He smiled and brushed away his brown lock of hair. "If only the hollowfication was successful at the start, you could have been a loyal footsoldier."

"AIZEN!!!" He charged with his hollow mask on.

Aizen did not budge; in fact, he let Shinji stab him right in the heart. Shinji desperately retracted the sword and turned as he anticipated Aizens trick. He blocked him but then noticed the second Aizen crystallise and shatter.

_Shit! He's below me!_

But he would not be able to block in time. Aizen's sword was on track to rip through Shinji's insides and bisect him from the bottom to the head. Luckily Shinji was saved by an ageing man.

"This has gone on long enough Aizen. I shall end this." Captain-commander Yamamoto insisted as his cane transformed into a sword.

"You're right. This has gone on long enough for my liking. I shall end this pathetic display of fighting." He clicked his fingers and a slightly masked boy with purple eyes came to Aizen's side. He sat next to his master and Aizen patted his head like he was his pet.

"Wunderweiss can you give it to me know please?" He talked down to the retarded child-Arrancar in a patronising tone.

"Ahh-Ugh." The Arrancar regurgitated a marble object encased in glass.

"The Hogyoku!" Yamamoto's eyes opened slightly with shock.

"Thank you for reminding me, former commander, the timing was perfect." Aizen rotated the small object with his fingers.

"What do you intend on doing with that? Making more Arrancar? That thing must be useless now." Yamamoto just hoped that it truly was.

"If it was useless now I would have thrown it away. But I have discovered its true power." Aizen paced around the sky he was suspended on. "You see the Hogyoku, or 'Breakdown sphere' is most useful for uniting the powers of Shinigami and Hollow to create Arrancars and Vizards, but it has one more convenient power. It can tear away the fabrics that divide these worlds, one of those, the Royal Palace."

"No! This is not possible!"

"Ah. Normally it wouldn't, but this orb has the power to breakdown barriers that divide us all, not just for ourselves, but of the entire universe. The time has come for it to awaken; all it needs is the hands of a highly spiritualised individual to shatter it." Aizen gripped the Hogyoku as it emitted black and purple energy from four corners; each one penetrating a different realm. The first one quickly impacted on the ground, the second opened up a hole for soul society; the third revealed Las Noches – part of Hueco Mundo. Fighting could be seen between Byakuya, Kenpachi and the giant Espada Zero, Yammy Rialgo.

An orange-haired boy flew through the now open garganta he had been travelling through. A look of despair had entered his fiery eyes. "Aizen I must stop you!"

"So now you have arrived, Ichigo, just in time to see the ceremony." Aizen chuckled as the final burst of energy cut open a fourth realm. It was higher than all the others. It was truly God's palace. Now Aizen would abdicate the thrown. He started to fly upwards as if he was drawn to the light emitting from the kingdom.

Ichigo blocked his path, his black Zangetsu pointed. "I cannot let you do this."

"Move aside boy before I cut you in two again." But Ichigo wouldn't move aside. Aizen sighed as he thrusted his sword in an upwards arc. Ichigo would have been killed if not for his mask, which took the blow for him. Aizen would not waste his time with the Shinigami substitute, instead he flew up further, but it was rather like he was being lifted by something. Was heaven calling him in?

"NO AIZEN!!!" Ichigo yelled past his shattered and bloody mask.

Aizen had finally reached the heavens. He could truly say he would rule over the others as God now. But of course there was one more minor task: To kill the old king.

*

*

*

*

*

KING'S PALACE

The steps were golden and the surrounding environment was engulfed by clouds. A black marble throne which rose up to twenty metres tall peered over the staircase. Strangely once Aizen reached the top, the skies were swirling with black and purple, with some browns and greys. This was not the kind of heaven he had imagined.

The floor was glass and other smaller panels circled around the platform that was the king's palace. The panels showed footage of various parts of the three realms but most of them focused on the desecrated remains of Fake Karakura town.

Finally something that made even Aizen shudder, the king. He looked like nothing he had expected. He wore a red robe which covered almost his entire body. His skin and hair was pure black but he had green eyes and a strange white mask which moved with the breeze.

_Is he a hollow? No he has no hole. And his mask is flowing. What the hell is this thing? He cannot be king._

"Welcome Sosuke Aizen. I have been waiting for you." The supposed king spoke in a dark deathly tone, even for Aizen's standards.

Aizen hid his fear and smiled. "So you should know why I have come here then?"

"Yes...all too well." He crossed his legs and rested his chin in his hand as he sat on the throne.

"So, this is the king of the three worlds then? I am rather disappointed." Aizen chuckled.

"Watch what you say to my master." A voice from behind the throne came yet another strange entity. She truly was an angel; white clothing, pale white skin and white hair.

"Quiet Monad, it's okay." The dark creature rubbed the angel's back as he reassured her.

"So what's your name then if you're the king?" Aizen got to the point.

"My name's Ergo Proxy." As he said that he casually pulled off the mask covering part of his face, revealing a crude man with a smile that bore pearl white teeth.

"So what are you? You are clearly not Shinigami, or Hollow, or even human."

"Of course not." He rebutted. "I created those things for my pleasure."

Aizen broke a sweat. "What are you saying?"

"Well I created them all, I created this entire universe." Spreading his clawed arms.

"So you are a god then?" Aizen grew more fearful of this man's words by the second.

"All of us Proxies are." Offering an arm to Monad as she leant on Ergo's lap.

"No, you can't just tell me your kind did all this. What on earth was the point?" Aizen snapped.

Ergo sighed. "I wanted to create a diverse world, not just one – Earth, but several, and see what happened. Clearly it all collapsed on itself as you have now done."

"But what were you trying to achieve?" Aizen questioned.

"The preceding Proxies failed in their model of a 'perfect world', peace, sustainability, a chance for life after death. I wanted to defy them by creating a world so divided, it could one day achieve equilibrium in a never-ending dialogue of good and evil. And though I knew the humans would destroy their planet through other means such as war and environmental destruction, I still held the thought that Soul Society and Hueco Mundo would remain as stable and utopian worlds, free from the corrupt earth."

"But you failed, didn't you?" Aizen reminded.

Ergo bowed his head as Monad sat up. "Alas. And now one of my own creations has unlocked the puzzle and wishes to take over." Ergo had to applaud Aizen's efforts with a simple clap.

"Enough of this nonsense." Aizen drew his sword and made it flat in front of Ergo. "I will kill you and finish what you started."

Monad stepped forth. Ergo grabbed her hand. "Never mind dear Monad. I will deal with our guest." Pearled teeth chattering and shining from his colourless face.

"SHATTER...KYOKA SUIGETSU!"

Aizens blade disappeared as he attempted the hypnotic spell on the Proxy. Monad blocked his sight so instead she succumbed to its spell. Doubling over in a trance. She would have been left to her own demises if not for Ergo Proxy's intervention.

He flashed from his relaxed position. It was nothing like Shunpo, or even Sonido, it was like he temporarily stopped time and simply walked alongside Aizen. He clawed at the Shinigami's side which sent him flying into one of the panels.

Whilst Aizen was stunned he attended Monad. Once he touched her the hypnotic curse was broken. She looked into the yes, dazed at her lover. "Begin the destruction phase." He ordered Monad."

"Right away Ergo." She nodded and flew away. Her wings dancing as she descended.

Aizen stood up not wanting to make another mistake. "HADO 90...BLACK COFFIN"

Black energy engulfed the Proxy as it boxed in and unleashed millions of lacerating spears. Yet the proxy was so fast it looked like he had been attacked whilst standing right next to his dead clone.

"Tch." Aizen had never met such a challenge before. And he used one of the strongest destructive spells on him.

Ergo arrived with another heavy strike. Knocking the wind out of Aizen as he landed at the feet of Ergo again when the proxy again kicked the Shinigami to the top of the stair case.

Aizen was devastated. But his hopes were revived when he saw his loyal subordinates arrive on both sides of the proxy. Even this man could not take on two highly skilled Shinigami.

"So you brought your underlings as well. How pathetic." The two swords crashed down either side of the foe but he flashed away again reappearing behind Tosen and impaling his back with his hand. The masked warrior arched back as blood oozed from his mask. Gin called forth his zanpakuto. But Ergo used the fallen Tosen as a shield, embedding the extended blade. Gin could not counter the Proxy's next attack as he swept his hand in a swift arc, effectively decapitating the fox-eyed captain.

Aizen felt empty. He actually had compassion for those two. They were loyal to him from the very beginning. And now they were humiliatingly defeated by this thing who claims to be creator. Aizen used Shunpo to get behind the Proxy and stab through is heart. Blood dancing in the air as it trickled off the ledge and plummeting an infinite distance below.

"You have been defeated." Aizen continued with the sword down to his lower body. Producing a large wound not even a god could possibly recover from. Or so he thought.

Ergo grabbed the sword's end and broke it off. Aizen pulled back from the monster. But Ergo ducked under then leapt up with his opened palm. Aizen was impaled from an angle so he was raised above the ground. Life rapidly leaving the once humble man's eyes.

Ergo carried Aizen over to the edge. "It is a real shame Aizen. I loved meeting you in person. Shame you won't get to see the 'new world'." He pulled back his arm and let Aizen freefall to his demise. Aizen was no more, but it seemed someone even more evil had prevailed.

_Don't forget...I am Ergo Proxy...agent of Death _

_----- _

Suddenly a strange pulse had erupted from the proxy. It must have been a side effect of the wound but his body was being ripped in two. Another figure was jumping out from the creator. Screams were combined from the agonising proxy and the other figure, which oddly sounded and appeared more human. Finally the other body fell out from the proxy as it slowly decayed.

"What happened to me? What is this?" The humanly figure turned and peered at his changed form.

Monad now returned, blood stained – though it was not hers, as she flicked away the blood from her wing she dropped down and knelt aside her lover. "Master Proxy. NOOOO!!!!!! WE COULD HAVE BEEN TOGETHER!!! I DID IT ALL FOR YOU!!!" As she wept in the dissolving proxy's arms the other Ergo cleared his throat.

"No...you cannot be...?"

"I'm sorry to tell you this Monad. But it seems I have become human."

"No...Your not my Ergo...You're something else." she sounded very angry and rose up with a scrunched fist.

"But Monad… It's me." He tried to make a weak innocent smile.

"I have successfully killed all the inhabitants and have initiated the beginning of the 'new world', but for you to just do this to me..." Monad cried tears of blood. "IS UNFORGIVABLE!"

"Please Monad-" But he was silenced by her foot. She would make him suffer for betraying her and all Proxies, but she wouldn't kill her. No she would make him suffer the ultimate humiliation. Relegated as a mere mortal citizen, in the world he designed himself.

*

*

*

*

*

THE NEW WORLD

The former Proxy was saved from the fall by an invisible force. He descended down into the dome that had almost instantly developed the way he intended. But he could no longer savour in its creation.

Monad's voice entered his mind.

"_Ergo Proxy – No wait...you are a human now – Vincent Law...I hereby Banish you into Rondo as a human. You will never experience affection or pleasure, and you will hurt all those you come across. This is your ultimate punishment."_

Vincent landed gently on the ground. He was now lined up in a queue of similarly dressed people. As he lined up he focused his sights on a young woman walking past him. She looked uncannily familiar to Monad.

_So I am the creator of this place and now a servant of it. Such is the miserable life of an agent of death_…

**Endnote: So what do you think? Be honest. This is a bit rushed as I only worked on it today. I hope I made both Bleach and Ergo Proxy fans happy. Now's the time to review.**


End file.
